1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to guides used to measure angles and, more particularly, to guides used to transfer the angle between two adjoining surfaces to a cutting tool for cutting workpieces to be joined together.
2. Description of the Related Art
Craftsmen who install millwork are required to cut expensive pieces of wood. Ideally, the pieces of wood must be precisely cut so that they may be joined together with little or no gap formed between the adjoining ends.
Typically, craftsmen measure the angles of the joint with a T-bevel square and then use the T-bevel square to mark their workpieces or to adjust their power saws to the desired angle for cutting the workpieces. For cosmetic reasons, it is desirable to cut the workpieces so that the workpieces are joined together at the midline axis of the joint. Unfortunately, miscalculations occur, or the saw blade is slightly out of alignment, thereby producing imprecise cuts that produce large, unsightly gaps in the joint. To eliminate this problem, craftsmen are forced to recheck their calculators and check the angle of the saw blade before each cut. This, of course, is very time consuming.
What is needed is a transfer tool and method that enables a craftsman to easily and precisely determine the midline axis of a joint that can be easily indicated on a workpiece for cutting with a saw.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an angle cutting transfer tool used to determine the angle of the midline axis of a joint for adjoining two workpieces around the joint.
It is another object of the present invention to provide such a tool that does not require mental calculation nor rely on the often-inaccurate typical angle selector on a power saw.
It is another object of the present invention to provide such a tool that is easy to use.
These and other objects which will become apparent are met by a transfer tool that allows a user to determine the midline axis of an inside or outside corner joint and then transfer this information to a power saw that will be used to cut two final workpieces to be joined together around the joint. The transfer tool includes two leg members pivotally attached together at one end. Pivotally attached on each leg member, at the same, predetermined distance from the adjoined end, is a blade with optional distance markings printed thereon. During use, each blade rotates on the leg member between a longitudinally aligned position and an extended position. When disposed in the longitudinally aligned position, the inside edges of the leg members are pressed against the surfaces surrounding a joint to transmit the total or outside angle of the joint to a template board. The transfer tool is first aligned on the template board so that one leg member is aligned on a straight edge. The inside edges of the two leg members are then traced with a pencil to delineate the outside angle of the joint. The blades on each leg member are then rotated to an extended position until they cross and intersect at a point or the midline axis of the joint. A line is drawn for the template board from the intersecting point on the two lines drawn along the leg members to the midline intersecting point. The transfer tool is then removed from the template board and the template board is then taken to a miter or table saw for properly aligning the saw fence and blade. The straight edge on the template board is first aligned with the saw fence. The angle of the saw blade relative to the fence is then adjusted to cut along the line that delineates the midline axis of the joint. Once the angle of the saw blade is properly adjusted, the template board is removed and the two workpieces are then individually selected and cut using the saw blade or fence.
In the preferred embodiment, each blade includes at least one pencil hole that enables the user to insert the tip of a pencil and rotate the blade toward the other blade and mark on the template board. The pencil holes on the two blades are equidistant from their pivoting ends thereby enabling them to be used as a compass to draw two identical diameter-intersecting arcs. Optional pencil tip slots are also formed on the two leg members so that each blade, when longitudinally aligned on the leg member, may be easily grasped and rotated to an extended position.